


No Shirt (No Blouse)

by Kkaepsongiya



Series: Welcome to My Playground [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Groping, Hyung Kink, Kinda, LIKE REALLY SUPER SUPER LIGHT, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Panties, Praise Kink, Rimming, Scent Kink, Sexting, Sharing Clothes, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, a bit lol, like a tiny bit, lucas is so in love, so is mark, yukhei stans mark's waistline LOL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 00:39:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkaepsongiya/pseuds/Kkaepsongiya
Summary: (Now, Yukhei’s mind is running through images of Mark spread out on a bed, skin glistening with sweat, hair wild as Yukhei fucks into him, the younger boy whining out over and over again hyung hyung hyung, his voice high and cracking)Yukhei really shouldn’t be thinking about this in class.





	No Shirt (No Blouse)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I was so depressed after meeting Monsta X that I coped by falling into the NCT hole and now I stan these fucking idiots, it really be like that sometimes lmao I have so much hw due tonight that I'm procrastinating on but it's Mark's bday today and it's mine tomorrow so it's like a present for both of us LOL enjoy
> 
> Title from Sweater Weather by The Neighbourhood

Yukhei was taller and broader than the average kid his age—he knew that well—but that didn’t stop him from viewing Mark—normal human sized Mark—as tiny in comparison. Compared to Yukhei, Mark was so small and Yukhei  _ loved it _ . The younger boy’s fingers were small when they were pressed up against his own and Yukhei thought it made their hands fit together perfectly. He was only a couple inches taller than Mark but the difference made it easy for Yukhei to spoon the younger in bed and for Yukhei to hug the younger from behind and rest his head on the other’s and for Yukhei to tilt his head down and tilt Mark’s head up and press their lips together for slow kisses. Along with being shorter, Mark was significantly lighter than Yukhei, and while Mark was toned, his body was so lithe. His thighs were all muscle but his legs altogether were tiny and his waist— _ god _ . Mark had the tiniest little waist and Yukhei loved holding onto it when they were together, pushing his hands up under Mark’s shirt when they were snuggling on the couch and watching a movie or holding onto it when Mark rode him fast and hard in the darkness of the night. 

Yukhei really shouldn’t be thinking about this when he’s in class, but it’s not really his fault; it’s Mark’s. It was Tuesday meaning that as much as Yukhei would’ve liked to stay in bed with Mark and shared lazy kisses in the sunlight coming through the blinds in the younger’s dorm room and had brunch consisting of cereal because neither of them could cook well, he couldn’t because he had an 8am while Mark didn’t have class until 11. It was almost 11 and Yukhei was sitting through his second lecture of the day when his phone buzzed in his pocket. Mark had snapped him and Yukhei couldn’t stop himself from opening it immediately. 

It was a picture of Mark laying on his bed which would’ve been innocent except for the fact that he was practically swimming in one of Yukhei’s sweatshirts and didn’t seem to be wearing anything else. Mark was laying on his stomach with his face half buried in one of his arm, the other outstretched to take the picture. The camera was angled so Yukhei could see Mark’s body stretched out, his ass outlined in the sweatshirt, his legs bent up at the knees so Yukhei could see that they were bare and he could see the end of the sweatshirt riding up high on Mark’s thighs. Yukhei swallows thickly as he thinks about fabric brushing against soft skin. Mark captioned the photo. 

_ “I was sad when I woke up alone this morning so I put this on to remind me of you, hyung” _

If it wasn’t clear that Mark was teasing him before, it definitely was now with the use of the honourific. They had dropped those a while ago but after a late-night outing where Yukei had drunkenly confessed that being called “hyung” turned him on, Mark made sure to bust it out in the bedroom as much as possible. 

(Now, Yukhei’s mind is running through images of Mark spread out on a bed, skin glistening with sweat, hair wild as Yukhei fucks into him, the younger boy whining out over and over again  _ hyung hyung hyung _ , his voice high and cracking)

Yukhei  _ really _ shouldn’t be thinking about this in class. 

A quick check of the time tells him that there’s only ten minutes left of class which meant that Mark should already be  _ in _ his class, waiting for it to start. He quickly reloads the snap from Mark and screenshots it before replying. He aims his phone down at the floor and takes a picture and writes just that to Mark. 

“Shouldn’t you be in class or something????????????????” He’s embarrassed to admit how dry his mouth is. While he waits for Mark’s reply, he opens up the screenshot and stares at it. Mark is a  _ demon _ . Seven minutes left. Mark sends another snap. Yukhei opens it and immediately packs all of his stuff. There’s five minutes left of class but he’s up and out of his seat, basically sprinting out the door. 

In the snap, Mark’s now on his back, the sweatshirt pulled up on one side to expose Mark’s left hip and the lace of a pair of panties Yukhei remembers gifting him a while ago. Mark’s cheeks are pink and his lips are swollen like he’s been biting them. One hand rests on the outline of his dick. The caption reads “It got cancelled so I’ve been waiting for you, hyung, I need you so bad”. Yukhei is out of the main building in record time, his feet carrying him towards his dorm faster than they ever had before. 

He throws open the door to his dorm, just barely remembering to close it behind it him as he heads straight to the bedroom. The door is slightly open and he can see Mark through the crack—his mouth goes dry. Mark is back on his stomach, his hands holding the neckline of the sweatshirt to his face so he can smell it. He has a pillow between his legs, rutting against it, the lace of the panties pulled tight over his ass, and he keeps letting out this soft keening sound, breathy and whiny as his hips jerk. He doesn’t even startle when Yukhei’s suddenly on the bed, the older boy jerking the sweatshirt up higher before grabbing at Mark’s ass, groping him through the panties—he just moans louder. 

“Xuxi,  _ hyung _ ,” Mark whines out, turning his head back to meet Yukhei’s eyes, “please,  _ please _ .” While Yukhei would  _ love _ to tease his boyfriend—to rile him up until he’s on the verge of coming, to make him cry and beg—he’s been hard since the first snap Mark had sent him in class and he’s not really in the mood to wait. Mark pushes himself onto his knees and elbows, the sweatshirt still pressed up to expose his ass, hips, and waistline. He arches a bit and pushes back towards Yukhei, offering himself up to the older boy. 

Yukhei stares for a moment, thinking _not to be dramatic_ _but I can probably come from just looking at him._ He can’t stop staring at how small Mark is, how tiny and submissive he looks on his hands and knees, presenting himself to Yukhei, waiting for the older to take the lead, to take control. 

“Fuck,” he says, breathless, “ _ fuck _ , you have no fucking clue how good you look, just for me, I want to  _ wreck _ you.” Mark moans at this, pushing his hips back again, turning to look at him. 

“Do it, Xuxi, I’m all yours, always all yours.” Yukhei’s heart beats hard in his chest at the look, one hand reaching up to stroke at Mark’s waist for a second. Mark is the only person who can make him feel like this, like his chest is going to explode, looking so sexy yet so cute at the same time. Yukhei’s so in love, so gone for him. 

He must be lost in thought for a while because Mark whines suddenly and wiggles his hips. 

“Yukhei, if you don’t touch me in the next .5 seconds, I think I’ll really die.” Mark has a dopey smile on his face but his cheeks are still flushed. 

God, Yukhei is so in love. 

He reaches out to grope Mark’s ass again. 

“God, Mark, you look so good in these panties, so good for Hyung.” He pulls at the edge of the panties and lets them snap back into place. Mark moans and spreads his legs a little more, his ass on display for Yukhei. He looks good enough to eat. 

So, of course, Yukhei does. 

He doesn’t want to take the panties off so instead he hooks his fingers under one of the legs and pulls it to the side, exposing Mark’s pink hole. He rubs the pad of his thumb over it, putting only enough pressure for Mark to  _ crave _ it, before pulling away. Mark makes an annoyed and needy sound, pressing out a small “Yukhei,  _ come on _ ”, before he pitches forward, burying his face into the sweatshirt and crying out. 

Yukhei has his face pressed between Mark’s ass, his tongue lapping firm at Mark’s hole, sucking lightly at the rim. He has one hand pulling one of his ass cheeks to the side to get better access, and the other is gripping at Mark’s hip to keep him from moving. Mark is squirming under him, his hips jerking and twitching, alternating between pushing back against Yukhei and fucking forward against the bed. He’s making these high-pitched noises, his voice cracking as he gets closer and closer to coming. Yukhei decides to take pity on him, reaching his thumb up to push against Mark’s hole before slipping the very tip in. Mark’s reaction is immediate, the boy bucking forward and coming against the sheets under him. Mark’s arms tremble as they hold him up. 

“Fuck, Yukhei, that was so good. God, you make me feel so good.” His voice is light and whispy as he rolls himself onto his back. Yukhei takes in the flush on Mark’s cheeks, the happy look on the younger’s face as he stares back at him. Mark reaches out, making grabby hands at Yukhei until the older boy leans over and drops his weight over Mark’s body, laughing as Mark wheezes from the weight. “Xuxiii, you’re so heavy,” Mark whines playfully, trying to dislodge Yukhei off of him. In the process, he brushes against Yukhei’s still-hard dick, forcing a moan out of the older boy. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” he curses, dropping his head down to press into Mark’s neck. Mark made a noise reaching a hand down to press into Yukhei, drawing another moan out of the boy. “Mark, you drive me  _ crazy _ .” Is what Yukhei says finally with a breathy laugh. Mark laughs in return, leaning up to kiss Yukhei quickly before throwing a leg around the taller boy and rolling them over. 

“Let me take care of that for you, hyung.” And like that, Mark goes from cute to sexy, settling down over Yukhei’s dick and rocking his hips forward. Yukhei’s hands settle easily on Mark’s hips under the sweatshirt, gripping firmly as Mark continues moving. He tilts his head back, mouth open as Mark continues to move, the boy’s hands pressed against Yukhei’s chest for balance. When he looks back up, Mark is looking down at him, lips parted, cheeks pink, his hair wild. 

He’s so beautiful. 

When he comes—which is embarrassingly fast once Mark really starts working his hips—he pulls Mark back down against him, the smaller boy snuggling into his chest. They lay there quietly, sharing kisses as Yukhei plays with the lace on Mark’s panties. He presses a kiss against the top of Mark’s head, running his fingers through his hair. 

“You look so good in my clothes, you should keep this sweatshirt.” Mark looks up at him with a soft gleam in his eyes and smiles brightly before resting his head back on Yukhei’s chest. 

“I love you, Xuxi,” is what Mark decides to reply with and Yukhei’s heart pounds again, the older repeating it, his face pulled in a wide smile and he flips them over, smothering Mark’s face with kisses, laughing along as Mark giggles loudly, twisting his head back and forth. 

“Xuxi, cut it out!” He laughs brightly, doing very little to avoid Yukhei’s kisses before trapping the older’s face in his hands to plant one on his lips. 

God, Yukhei is so in love. 


End file.
